1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for detecting moving objects. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to detecting moving object and opening a door. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for detecting when an obstruction is preventing something from being opened or closed.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often desirable to open doors or other objects. For example, garage doors are often used to shelter vehicles from the weather. Remotely and electronic controls have been developed to allow a driver of a vehicle to remotely open and close a garage door without having to exit the vehicle and manually open the door. Most modern garage doors contain several sections that are hinged together to allow them to roll up and down while guided by a track assembly. In the up position a garage door can be over the vehicle and parallel to the ground. When lowered, the garage door can come down and might crush anything in its path. Something can be in the wrong position and may cause problems when opening or closing many other objects. Therefore, a better way opening or closing an opening is desired.